Fallen and Restrained
by Manga-bird
Summary: Continues from where Fallen on the Underground left off. John has never felt so good, but he's never felt so bad either...


DISCLAIMER - I don't own Ghost Hunt or any associated characters.

Continues from Fallen on the Underground, so view that work for backstory and info on the OCs.

Enjoy! Please R&R.

John grit his teeth as he staggered between the two young men. He was struggling to walk as his inexperience body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. The vibrations didn't stop. Mako would play with the remote, speeding them up and slowing them down, but he wouldn't turn them off. It wouldn't have been so bad if the bud wasn't pressing directly on his prostate. He could barely take another step as his body throbbed with pleasure. John whimpered as they turned another corner. He didn't know where they were; he wasn't that familiar with Tokyo. The city was a huge, sprawling mass, and he'd mostly travelled the central area.

"Now-now, you can't complain about the punishment when you've been such a naughty priest." Mako purred in his ear, enjoying the way John's skin turned a darker shade of pink. The blonde turned his face away shamefully, his oceanic eyes glistening with tears once more. He tried to stop moving, but the two men were more or less carrying him, and any effort on his part resulted in a stronger wave of vibrations attacking his body.

"John, you're doing so well." Toru praised softly as he squeezed John's hand in his. John looked at the ebony haired man pleadingly. _I can't take this! I don't know how to take this!_ He cried inwardly, his eyes widening as his mouth dropped open. His body shuddered as pleasure flooded his senses, sending sparks across his vision, but despite that he was unable to physically release due to the now very tight ring around the base of his manhood. In an instant Toru's lips were on his, swallowing the loud, needy cry as it escaped his throat.

"P-please…" John gasped as he fell against Toru, silent sobs wracking his smaller frame. The taller man stopped and eased John away from Mako, hefting him easily into his strong arms. John felt even more humiliated, being carried like a princess as he shuddered once again. He didn't know how anything could feel so wonderful and so terrible at the same time. His member ached painfully, ready and waiting to burst, but unable to do so. It hurt. It really hurt. It also felt good. He was in a permanent haze of pleasure that rose and fell like the tide.

John barely noticed as they entered an apartment block. It was much like any other; a wall of mail boxes, grey stone walls, and a small lift going up almost thirty floors. John didn't notice what number was pressed; he was too relieved that they were alone in the small metal box. Mako took that moment to press and feel John's member through his trousers, smirking as John moaned and shook his head desperately. He bit his lip so hard he was surprised it didn't draw blood; it hurt, but it felt so good.

"You're so hard; what a little slut." Mako murmured in a silken tone, a pleased smirk on his lips as his breath tickled John's ear and drew out another moan. He reached down to stroke Toru and found him just as aroused, his fingers tracing the solid length in his jeans. "You too?" He teased, Toru's cheeks flushing as the brunette spanked him with a wolfish grin. Mako leaned in and murmured to his lover, too quiet for John to hear; not that he could focus enough to really listen. Whatever was said didn't bode well as Toru's cheeks deepened another shade and he nodded obediently.

Once they arrived Mako unlocked a large door and John found himself carried inside a large apartment. It was so spacious, especially for Tokyo. Whoever these men were, they clearly didn't struggle financially. John frantically tried to tug at his clothing as Toru deposited him on a huge bed. He heard Mako's almost cruel chuckle, but he really didn't care. He wanted to get these torture devices off. He almost cried as Toru fell upon him, devouring his lips as he seemed to help John rid himself of his heavy cassock and tight top.

"Beautiful…" The ebony haired man sighed as he moved down John's pale body. His lips felt like fire, leaving a heated trail on John's sensitive skin. The blonde cried out and writhed on the silken sheets as Toru's teeth caught one of his pert nipples and teased mercilessly. John rested his hands on Toru's shoulders, intending to push the taller man down so that he could rid himself of his trousers. He felt like crying as the brunette appeared above him and trapped his wrists.

"Your punishment isn't over." Mako purred as he leaned down and nipped John's nose playfully. John tugged at his wrists uselessly, and even tried bucking his hips, but all that did was grind his erection painfully into Toru's hips. The older man let out a moan of his own as he finally crawled further down John's slim body. Mako pinned John with one hand while reaching down for a strap with the other. He bound each of John's wrists, one at a time, with the leather straps. John couldn't help the panic that surged through him as he realised he had been trapped. "Shh-shh-shhhhhh…" Mako almost soothed as he stroked John's fluffy blonde locks, something about the older man's touch soothing his nerves.

"Mako, are you sure I can't…" Toru trailed off in an almost whiney tone as he tugged off John's black trousers and boxers, eyeing the teen's painfully swollen erection. Mako flicked Toru's nose teasingly, his green eyes examining John quickly before heading down the bed to help strap John's ankles.

"I said no Toru…He'll be fine for an hour or so." Mako reasoned, enjoying the pained whimper that fell from John's pink lips at the suggestion. Tears stained his pale cheeks as his ankles were strapped, leaving him spread and vulnerable on the black sheets, which complimented his light hair nicely. "Let's clean up; we've both had a long day at work." Mako sighed as he stretched, plucking a blindfold from the dark wooden bedside as he made his way back up to John.

"Nn!" John moaned in objection as Mako fitted the blindfold over his blue eyes. Everything gradually intensified as he lost his sight. The sound of shifting sheets, the light cologne on the air, and the coolness that prickled his skin. John couldn't take anymore. The pain in his crotch was unbearable. The vibrations that attacked him were starting to make him feel sick. His stomach muscles were continually coiled and ready for release.

"Mako…" Toru objected, a loud slap and moan filling the large room.

"Did you just question me?" Mako asked curtly, another slapping sound and a louder moan reaching John's ears. "I said we'll clean up…You can enjoy your toy after…First I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you while he watches. I want him to watch you taking my dick until you're both begging me for release." The brunette continued in a harsh tone, a small whimper reaching John's ears as the two men moved further away. The door closed. The room fell silent. John couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned as he writhed on the bed, unsure whether he was trying to get free or shift the vibrating device in his passage.

He had no idea how long he was lying there. The pain was getting worse and worse. He wasn't sure if he was moaning or crying now. At some point he thought he'd lost consciousness. He may have done so more than once. It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and the heavy footsteps returned. He blinked as the blindfold was tugged off, even the low lighting painful on his eyes. He cried in relief as his member was finally freed, and the torture device was removed from his passage. He shuddered as he felt warm liquid run down his thighs from where Toru had taken him earlier. _Lord…Help…_He thought as the bed dipped.

"You've been such a good boy…" Toru praised gently as he stroked John's flushed cheek, his blue eyes darting to the swollen, dripping member between his pale thighs. "Mako, can I?" He pleaded, almost in a needy whine as John shuddered beneath him. There was a deep chuckle from the doorway and then a pair of strong, bare arms wrapped around Toru's bare, toned torso. John couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks. This was the first time he'd seen them both naked. They were beautiful. Toru was lithe and slender, while Mako was slightly larger in build.

"What did I say? First I get to fuck you…I'm going to bend you over and pound you so hard you won't know what day it is." Mako promised with a light spank, a small moan escaping Toru's pink lips as Mako bit his earlobe. He ground back against Mako's crotch needily, his cheeks pink as his blue eyes met John's. John didn't know where to look as Mako stroked Toru's chest and toyed with his nipples while licking and biting his long, slender neck. Toru's member twitched with Mako's light touches. The ebony haired man closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Mako's shoulder, not shy of making noise.

"M-Mako…" Toru sighed as the brunette reached around to toy with his firm member. John bit his lip as he watched. He hadn't planned to watch, but seeing them both so aroused made it impossible for him to look away. Toru's torso was toned and prickled with goose bumps in the cool room. The ebony haired man knelt on the bed between John's legs, his thigh muscles tense and quivering with the effort. One of his hands rested on John's calf while the other reached up to grip one of Mako's strong arms around his torso. John couldn't see much of Mako since he was behind Toru, but he could tell the brunette was standing, his hips rubbing against Toru's rump teasingly.

"You want me already? Such a needy little whore." Mako teased with a sharp nip to Toru's ear, eliciting a whine from the blue eyed man. Toru moved against Mako, the shift of his slim hips making his member bounce in Mako's hand. The brunette chuckled as he kissed along Toru's delicate shoulder, his green eyes shifting to see John's reaction. John flushed as their eyes met. Mako smirked as he lubed his fingers, enjoying the loud moan Toru let out as he easily pushed two digits inside.

"I am…Please Mako." Toru begged, John almost flinching as the grip on his calf tightened sharply. John couldn't help the flush on his cheeks as he watched Mako play with Toru, the ebony haired man closing his eyes blissfully as he bucked against the brunette's willing hand. Mako eased Toru's head back by the hair, pressing a messy kiss to his lips. John felt his neglected member twitch as he watched.

"I think someone's feeling left out." Mako teased as he looked down at John, who turned his face away. "Don't look away choir boy; I want you to watch." He added, watching smugly as John obediently turned his head back. He didn't want to upset the brunette and have the devices put on again. Mako praised John as he continued to play with Toru, who gasped and moaned with each thrust. A few moments later Toru cried out as Mako gripped his hair and forced his head down to the mattress between John's legs, warm breath brushing against his dripping length. John gasped at the unexpected sensation.

"Mako!" Toru cried, his hands gripping John's pale thighs now as he buried his face in the black duvet. Mako continued working his fingers in Toru's tight passage, being rough with every thrust. Toru's hips bucked in rhythm, trying to keep up.

"Keep your head down. You want your new pet to have a good view, don't you?" Mako teased, enjoying the blush on John's cheeks as he said 'pet.' Toru nodded silently into the duvet, his breath still torturing John's length. The blonde shifted a little, but was unable to move with the tight restraints holding him down. "If you beg me, choir boy, I'll let this needy little whore show you what he can do with his mouth." Mako tempted as he spanked Toru sharply, his moan like music to his ears.

John shot a glare at the brunette, who smirked as he palmed lube onto his length. John could feel his own thighs quiver with need as he watched the toned brunette spread Toru's delicate cheeks apart. His member was long and hard as it pressed against Toru's entrance, and John couldn't help but stare as it disappeared into the ebony haired man in one long, smooth thrust. Toru moaned against John's thigh, his body quivering with pleasure.

"Good Toru, that's good. Just stay there and take it." Mako praised with a sharp spank, gripping the tall man's hips as he eased back. John couldn't help the small sound that escaped his throat as he watched Mako's member pull out and slam back into the slim man between his legs. His hips bucked as Toru's breath ghosted across his skin. He moaned as something warm and wet touched his inner thigh, the sensation making him squirm. "Did I say you could taste?" Mako snapped, leaving a pink mark as he struck Toru's rump.

"Please Mako, let me!" Toru pleaded, his hips moving in time with Mako's thrusts.

"Would you like that, choir boy? Do you want his slutty mouth around your cock?" Mako grunted with each thrust. John's cheeks flushed as he met Mako's green eyes, which seemed to burn with passion and desire. John couldn't take it. Every nerve ending seemed to spark as Toru's breath ghosted across his skin. _I want…I need…_

"I-I…Yes…" John murmured, but it was enough for Mako. The brunette tapped Toru's thigh, and before John could even think his length was enveloped in a hot, warm cavern. His blue eyes widened as a gasp stuck in his throat. He'd never felt anything like it before. Toru's tongue slid up and down his shaft, and swirled the tip of his dripping length. He sucked and nibbled John's member, first gently and then roughly. John couldn't hold back. He gasped and tossed his head, moaning loudly as his hips bucked into Toru's willing mouth.

"Ah! Mako…Can I come?" Toru asked desperately as he pulled back from John's member. The blonde looked up with hooded eyes, barely able to breathe. He'd never felt so good. His whole body hummed with pleasure. He couldn't control the needy sounds that flew from his lips.

"Not yet." Mako replied as he stroked Toru's quivering spine. Toru moaned, but obediently returned his mouth to John's member, renewing his torture. John moaned helplessly as his hips bucked, but Toru still managed to move with him. He didn't choked once as he pleasured the writhing blonde. He moaned around John's length, the vibrations almost sending John over the edge. "Alright, come for me!" Mako ordered as he gripped Toru's member and hair. He pulled hard, a cry escaping the ebony haired man as he was pulled up to lean against Mako's strong shoulder, his come splattering John's helpless body.

Toru moaned as Mako continued to thrust into him, his cheeks pink as he looked at John's pale body. John himself was stunned as he felt the sickening warm gloop trickling across his skin. Some had hit his face, and as he licked his lips he got a taste of the salty liquid that made him shudder. He could feel it on his chest and collarbone, dripping down his shoulders and waist. Toru grunted as Mako came within him, falling forward and catching himself on his arms above John's still swollen member.

"You made a mess." Mako chided as he pulled out, watching as Toru returned his mouth to John's member for a few moments before trailing his tongue up the blonde's quivering body. John moaned and shifted as the older man slowly cleaned him with his warm tongue. His skin prickled in the cool air. "You've done well Toru. I think you deserve a reward." Mako praised as he massaged Toru's scalp with a warm smile. John wasn't sure he liked it as the brunette shifted his gaze to him. "Do you want to play with your new toy?" He asked kindly.

"Yes please, Mako." Toru replied as he looked up hopefully. John tugged his wrists and ankles uselessly, his cheeks red as Toru crawled up his body and pressed against him.

"Alright then." Mako replied as he stepped away to watch. John moaned as the ebony haired man captured his lips, something changing as the tall man drew back. His blue eyes had lost some of their former gentleness as they stared down at the blonde. Toru crawled further up John's vulnerable body, straddling the younger boy's slim chest so that his slowly hardening member dangled above John's pink lips.

"Open your mouth." Toru ordered with a firmness that John hadn't heard before. The ebony haired man had so far been soft and gentle, but now it seemed something had been released. John flushed as he turned his head, gasping as a firm hand laced in his hair painfully. His head was turned back so that he was gazing up at Toru's stern expression. John didn't have time to struggle as the older man's member slid into his mouth. "Suck." Toru ordered, John's mouth filling with saliva as the limp length touched his throat. The thought of biting crossed his mind, but the grip on his hair tightened in warning.

John moaned as his hair was tugged sharply and did as he was told. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right. He didn't have much room to move his head, and his tongue slid up and down with inexperienced strokes. He could taste a tangy salty flavour as his tongue brushed the tip, almost shuddering at the taste. He flushed as Toru moaned his name, his blue eyes closing as he released John's hair and massaged his scalp. The taller man helped, slowly thrusting in and out of John's mouth as the younger man sucked and licked. John choked as he felt the member gradually lengthen and harden, the tip hitting his gag reflex.

"Sorry." Toru sighed as he pulled out, a trail of saliva trickling down John's chin as he did so. Toru wasted no time in licking it up and kissing the blonde. John moaned in objection as he felt the tight ring slide down his member once more. "Shh, be a good boy for me John." Toru murmured as he stroked John's flushed cheek and ran his thumb over his lower lip. John could do nothing but moan as Toru's slick fingers found and teased his entrance. He was just as gentle and careful as he'd been on the train earlier, and John found himself just as breathless.

"Is it good choir boy?" Mako teased as he pumped his length, enjoying the blush on John's cheeks as he turned his face away. A big part of him wished he could simply disappear, it was so shameful. The other part was desperate for Toru to continue. His body had never felt so sensitive, and he'd never experienced such intense physical pleasure before.

"Answer him!" Toru snapped as he gave a sharp thrust of his fingers. John's eyes widened as he threw his head back in a silent cry. His body shuddered as Toru hit all the right spots.

"I-It feels good." John replied shamefully, unable to refuse the man above him. Almost as a reward, Toru's lips pressed against John's before trailing down to his chest. John bit his lip as the older man teased his nipples, his body jerking against the restraints. His length started to ache again, the familiar pain drawing a whimper from his lips.

"You're such a naughty priest." Mako chuckled, grunting as he watched his lover enjoying the helpless blonde. Despite his dominant position, Toru took care with John's inexperienced body. He tested John's reactions, thrusting his fingers deep and pulling back as he tested the waters. John cried out helplessly, another shudder running through his vulnerable body.

"T-Toru please, I can't…" John trailed off helplessly as tears pricked his eyes. Toru nodded and readied himself, enjoying John's whimper as he removed his fingers. The boy beneath him tensed as he felt Toru line up at his tight entrance.

"John relax, I don't want to hurt you." Toru soothed as he stroked John's cheek. The blonde flushed, but accepted the kiss that was tenderly pressed to his vulnerable lips. Toru paused, deepening the kiss as a distraction for John. It didn't take John long to lose himself in Toru's experienced lips, the older man nibbling and licking the sensitive skin before tangling their tongues together heatedly. As soon as he felt John relax Toru pushed in without warning, filling the teen completely. He swallowed John's cry of pleasure as the teen writhed against him on the bed. His spine arched deliciously, sinking him down even further on Toru's member. "That's it, right there…" Toru sighed, perfectly content as he gripped John's hips and held him still.

Mako watched silently, pleasuring himself by the bed. John's spine was arched off the mattress, his shoulders taking most of his weight. Toru was on his knees with John's rump flush against his pelvis, hands gripping his slim, pale hips as he leaned back. John's limbs were pulled taught against the restraints, each limb quivering along with his breaths. He'd always thought Toru was beautiful, but this new combination pleased him even more. His manhood was solid in his hand as he pumped, keeping his breathing quiet so as not to distract his lover, who was completely focused on John.

Toru didn't allow John to sink back to the mattress, he kept those slim hips in his large hands, even daring to raise them a little higher, before slamming back inside. John cried out with each powerful thrust, his blue eyes wide as white sparks scattered across his vision. Somehow Toru had found exactly the right place. He rammed into it again and again. There was no way that John could wriggle free, bent and restrained as he was. All he could do was lie there and take it, loud moans forced out with every thrust.

"God you're gorgeous…" Toru moaned as he shifted forward, releasing John's hips as he leaned down to grip his hands. He twined their fingers intimately, gazing down into John's misted blue eyes. He didn't think the blonde could even see him, he was so far gone. His body shuddered again, quivering around Toru's member. Toru moaned at the sensation and finally reached down with one hand to release John's throbbing member from the tight ring. John cried out as Toru gripped his length firmly and pumped. "Come for me." Toru purred in his ear, smirking as he felt warmth splatter on his chest and stomach.

As John released his breath caught in his throat. His eyes opened wide as he let out a silent scream. He'd never felt anything so wonderfully pleasurable before. As he landed back on the mattress his ears rang and sound dulled to nothingness. The sparks across his vision started to fade to black, taking his consciousness with them.

"Oh fuck! You guys are too much." Mako cursed as he came into a tissue, grunting in satisfaction. Toru held himself above the blonde teen, exhausted as he gazed down at John's unconscious form. He smiled softly, unsurprised that the blonde had passed out after all they'd put him through that evening. He was surprised he'd lasted even this long.

"Mako…I really like this one…" Toru murmured as he brushed John's damp blonde locks away from his peaceful face. He looked like an angel, shrouded in black. Toru purred as he felt Mako's hand rubbing his aching back, leaning up into the affectionate touch. Toru smiled warmly as he looked across at his lover. He truly adored the sensitive man, watching as he continued to caress John's flushed cheek.

"I'm going to switch off for today; I don't think I can keep it up any longer." Mako decided in his usual warm voice. Toru smiled and nodded his agreement. Mako had done more than enough for the day. At Toru's nod Mako relaxed and stretched like a cat, the muscles in his body shifting elegantly beneath his skin. "Shall I help, or would you like to do it by yourself?" The brunette asked sweetly.

"I can manage; we'll come through in a while." Toru replied as he reached down to release John's wrists, feeling a little bad as he noticed the angry red marks on the milky skin. Mako nodded his agreement and left, likely going to clean up himself before fixing dinner. Toru wasted no time in completing his task, freeing John's limbs and carrying him through to the ensuite bathroom. It wasn't that common in Tokyo, but there was a bath large enough for two.


End file.
